


Sugar and Honey

by Behminnne



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Italian Sebastian, M/M, Modern AU, Smut, i wrote this instead of studying for finals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-18 09:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14850362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Behminnne/pseuds/Behminnne
Summary: A quiet evening, to just relax, and just enjoy each other.





	Sugar and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a random one-shot. Italian Sebastian is my kink.  
> Totally inspired by @chomehoplite & @bun_o_ween.  
> Enjoy.

A cool breeze flowed into the house from the windows as the two lovers embraced each other, not worrying about anything around them but themselves.

Little whines and moans of _Sebastian_ and grunts in return were all that were heard throughout the simple and modern home. Smiles and giggles came about as Ciel’s head got stuck in his shirt after Sebastian tried to remove it. 

The younger male kissed his lover again, before stopping to remove the black t-shirt Sebastian was clad in. The older male groaned at being disconnected from the younger male’s lips, only to be awarded with reconnection after his shirt was taken off and thrown somewhere in the living room. Sebastian swooped his little lover in his arms, mouthing at his neck, and telling him sweet little _everythings_. 

_“Mio dolce bambino, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo. Cazzo, sei bellissimo,”_ Sebastian spoke in his native tounge, smiling as he mouthed all the way down to the boy’s rosy nipple, and gave the pert bud a gentle suck. 

Ciel arched his back and let out a soft whine once he felt Sebastian gently suckle on his chest, threading his fingers through silky, onyx hair, his breath hitching when Sebastian starts to roll his other nipple through his fingers. 

”Fuck, Bastian,” The boy groaned out. “Hah, _“Grazie piccolo,_ “ 

Ciel breathy moaned, making Sebastian chuckle against him, the sound going straight to his dick. 

“ _Wanna make you feel good papá.”_

 _“Let me be a good boy for you,” Ciel breathlessly spoke, slipping from Sebastian’s lap to in-between his long legs, and onto the carpet._

__”Fuck baby,” Sebastian swore, swallowing as felt Ciel slip from his lap onto the floor. He groaned and threw his head back as he felt Ciel lick his cock through his gray sweats.__

 _ _Sebastian lifted his head back up and grinned down at the 21 year old between his legs. “I thought you said you were gonna be a good boy?” he spoke huskily, smirking and then biting his bottom lip, worrying it through his teeth and groaning when he felt the slate haired boy suck on one of his clothed balls._ _

__“ I didn’t say _right this second,_ ” Ciel cheekily shot back. “But, I predict a handjob and, your cock being sucked by one in the near future,” he smirked with a wink, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of Sebastian’s black Calvin’s. Sebastian hummed in comply, and lifted himself up a little so his lover could rid him of his sweats. _ _

__Sebastian groaned once he felt his little lover’s hands on his cock, one hand fisting the frenum pierced tip, and the other massaging his balls.__

__Ciel grinned, and his heart swelled with pride at his lover’s groan. He continued his ministrations, looking up innocently at his 25 year-old lover through his long lashes._ _

__“Do you like it when I fist your cock, papá?” Ciel teased, increasing his pace. “Or would you rather I just use my mouth? Or both? Tell me Sebastian, I’m dying to know, darling.” Ciel was full on grinning now, giving the cock semi-fast pumps, rubbing the older man’s scrotum with his thumb, and giving the head a agonizing slow lick._ _

__”Hah, fuck baby boy,” Sebastian hissed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head with pleasure. “Shit, if you keep this up, I won’t get to fuck you.” he slyly smiled . “Come here, bambino,” he cooed, trying to get Ciel off his cock so he wouldn’t blow his load._ _

__”Nope. Not done yet,” Ciel anwsered back, bringing his mouth down to Sebastian’s angry, red cock, bobbing his head and moaning all around it, his tounge lapping the underside of the shaft, taking as much of Sebastian as he could into his small mouth._ _

__“Fuck bambino,” Sebastian growled, his hips bucking uncontrollably, large hands gently threading into slate locks, careful not the hurt the beautiful boy between his legs. “I’m n-not g-gonna, shit, last much, fuck! L--longer sweetling.” Sebastian managed to get out, pupils blown and all the blood rushing from his head to cock._ _

__Ciel smiled around the older man’s cock, inviting him deeper into his mouth, moaning at Sebastian’s fingers gently moving through his hair, cock throbbing to be touched, but he wanted to get Sebastian off, sucking greedily up and down on the shaft, fisting the base and still rubbing his lover’s scrotom with his thumb._ _

__It was all too, too, much for Sebastian, his heart racing and his cock throbbing. “Shit, Ciel-“ he groaned out, trying to tell his lover that he was at his peak, but it was too late. Hot come spurted into his little lover’s mouth, spilling out the sides, Ciel swallowing as much as he could._ _

__When Sebastian come down from orgasmic high, he opened his eyes to a grinning Ciel, his chest and chin covered with cooling spunk._ _

__You had a little bit too much fun there huh?” Ciel laughed, amused with the blissed out Sebastian in front of his eyes._ _

__Once his vision come back into focus, he sat straight up, eyes widening at the little one in front of him- covered in his come. “Shit Ciel! I’m so sorry bambino,“ he swiftly walked to the guest bathroom, and retured with a warm, damp towel, and a dry one, sated cock swinging about while he frantically walked back to clean up his lover._ _

__Ciel held back a snicker as he watched his lover run frantically for something to clean him up, the spunk cooling on his skin and becoming slightly uncomfortable, grateful when he hears the pitter-patter of Sebastian’s feet, coming back to clean him up._ _

__Sebastian crotches down to the little one, cleaning his chest and chin with soft touches, bites his bottom lip and gives him an smile. “Mmm, to answer your question, bello, I did. You made it feel so good._ _

_“A proposito, spettacolo incredibile, bello,“_

_Can I make it up to you?” Sebastian asked feeling bad about spilling his fucking load on the kid, and for not even fucking him- yet._

_“Hmm, that would be fair, wouldn’t it?” Ciel grinned, still playful and throbbing. He wanted him to touch him so bad, he wanted him needed him, but he kept his desires quiet for the time being._

_Sebastian grinned and picked the little one up off the floor, chest to chest, kissing him deeply, taking him upstairs, kicking the door open once they get to master bedroom. He placed Ciel down gently, breaking the kiss and smiling down at his little lover beneath him. “If I’m going commando, so are you tesoro.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Very random, but I enjoyed writing it! The last 2 or 3 paragraphs are italicized and I have no idea why or how to fix it? Sorry lol. But, I hope you enjoyed reading it anyways babes :)
> 
> Also, if you don’t speak Italian, (like me lmao I’m learning though) I have the translation below for all the words and phrases I used :D
> 
>  _Mio dolce bambino, ti amo, ti amo, ti amo. Cazzo, sei bellissimo,_ \- My sweet baby boy, I love you, I love you, I love you. Fuck, you’re beautiful.”
> 
>  _Grazzie Picolo_ \- Thank you baby
> 
>  _Papá_ \- daddy lol
> 
> Bambino- baby
> 
> A proposito, spettacolo incredibile, bello, - Incredible performance, by the way, beautiful
> 
> Bello- Handsome/beautiful
> 
>  
> 
> Please, please, please tell me if I missed any phrases babes! Thank you all so much for reading, pt.2 is coming soon! :D


End file.
